What have i gotten my self into
by Crystal lee.16
Summary: Bella Swan is 16 and Hollywoods wild child she is a singer/actress/model but the after one late night of parting and drinking her mum sujests she should go live with her dad for a while and get to meet new people. who will she meet will anyone notice her?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my 2nd fanfiction story but i didnt like the first but i like this one so please tell me if you like it.**

'Bella wake up I need to talk to you' my mother Renee said trying to wake me up

'GO AWAY' i shouted back at her

'NO GET UP WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!'

'NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!'

'Sure is now get up me and your father need to talk to you!'

'Phil ISNT my father he is just another random man that you married what number husband is he now 21 or 22 Mother?'

'THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSNESS! Now get up we have to tell you something VERY important!'

'What ok let me guess umm did you buy me a new car?'

'No'

'Am i close?'

'No'

'umm OMG OMG OMG i got the role in twilight didn't i!'

'umm yes but that's not what i want to talk to you about something very important I think it would be a good idea if you go live with your dad for a while an-'

'WHAT! YOU CANT DO THAT I HAVE A MOVIE I NEED TO FINSH THEN THE GRAMMY AWARDS NEXT MONTH THEN MY BIG BIRTHDAY PARTY IS IN 3 MONTH AN-'

'WAIT let me finish- ok Bella you are one of the youngest models maybe not youngest singers or actress but you are only 16 and your already drinking and you are out clubbing every night. You have never been to a normal school before and you only see your dad only what? 2 weeks at tops a year i think that it would be a good idea if you went and lived with Charlie for a while you can come back the days for the Grammys and your birthday party and you have just finish She's The Man and you don't start twilight for 8 months so you can go till then and then for modelling you only have 1 show to do for Victoria Secrets and 1 other i can't remember the name and that cd you just finished is getting published tomorrow so your fine please do this you need and break go see your dad, go to a normal school meet some new friends have a real childhood for awhile'.

'FINE but everyone will notice me who doesn't know i am Bella Swan?'

'Don't worry honey i have it all figured out'

'Fine when do i leave?'

'tomo- '

'WHAT!'

'You heard me you have today to pack and say bye bye to your friends and we leave bright and early tomorrow morning 6am oh and its number 34 acutely '

'You have to be kidding me 6AM 6AM'

And with that she walked off you have to be kidding me 6am-forks-Charlie-school-No fame omg what am i going to do?

Oh right you have no clue who i am do you ahah well i am Isabella Swan but the name Isabella is to formal and old so everyone calls me Bella and from what you have heard so far i am a model for mostly Victoria Secrets but some others to i am also an actress i have been in 15 movies from since i was 6 and i am a singer and i have 4 cds out and 1 more going out tomorrow. I have long blonde curly hair that has highlights in it that goes down to my waist and blue eyes, i live in Hollywood is a massive white mansion and i am know to be the Hollywood wild child.

I jumped in the shower and used my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and shaved my legs after i was finished i wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room picking out a pink strapless dress (picture on blog) and a light white cardigan over the top of it and some pink 6 inch heels i made my way back to the bathroom and dried my hair and left it down so it was curly and put on some foundation, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and bright red lipstick.

I made my way down stairs to my pink convertible only stopping on the way to grab a mother and breakfast bar.

While i was in the car to the mall to buy new clothes for Forks my number 1 song Love Song came on and i started singing.

_Head under water_  
_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_  
_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_  
_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_  
_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_  
_Blank stares at blank pages_  
_No easy way to say this_  
_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's_  
_Make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_  
_Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way_  
_That they all say things you want to hear_  
_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_  
_Your twisted words,_  
_Your help just hurts_  
_You are not what I thought you were_  
_Hello to high and dry_  
_Convinced me to please you_  
_Made me think that I need this too_  
_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's_  
_Make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_  
_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_  
_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_  
_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_  
_Because I say_  
_I won't write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_Is that why you wanted a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_  
_There's a reason to_  
_Write you a love song today_

Buy this point i got to the mall and meet up with one of my besties Taylor (yes Taylor Swift) to help me pick out some new clothes for forks to make a good statement.

'Hey Tay' i called to her

'there you are B what so urgent?'

After i had told her everything that had happened this morning she happily agreed that she would help me get some new clothes.

5 hours and 300 bags later we said goodbye to each other and i headed home to pack.

I ran up to my room and walked into my walk it closet walking past tops, jeans, dresses, miniskirts, shoes, handbags and purses till i got the end and brought out 10 large Gucci suitcases and 2 medium ones.

4 hours later i had filled 3 bags with tops, 3 with jeans and miniskirts another 2 with dresses and underware, and the last 2 of the 10 of the large suitcases with handbags, purses and shoes and the 2 medium sized suitcases full of accessories, make up, secret stash of money cause there's no way mum will let me bring over 1 thousand let alone 15 million and pictures of me and my friends and 2 laptops (1 for school work- my going away prezzy and 1 normal).

Then i got a shower and got in my pjs and went to bed.

**Hey thanxs for reading i hope you like it please if you read it please review it, **

**if you review it and make a comment it makes me type the story up quicker if there is no reviews then i dont post up next chapters**

**love **

**Crystal Lee**

**xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so i decided to keep on going with this story tell me what you think of it?**

* * *

Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

S*x on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
And we're cheap  
So play the songs on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bait  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s  
Hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get  
In betweeny  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeahh)

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, yeah)

_'GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING HOLLYWOOD that was Bella Swan singing California Gurls a song that is going to be soon released, Talking about Bella Swan where is she going reporters say she was in the west Hollywood shopping centre all day yesterday with one of her good friends Taylor Swift looking at warm weathered items is she going on holiday or leaving home after she was reported leaving mad at her mother Renee D- '_

Oh my god they just had to follow me everywhere, don't get me wrong i love attention but this isn't the time, talking about time what time is it?

I looked over at my digital clock -because truthfully i can't read a proper clock i don't even go to school anymore so how would i learn it?- and saw it was 4am so i have 2 hours to get ready.

I went to my wardrobe and grabbed some black lacy underwear with the matching bra and went into the bathroom and got a shower. When I got out and put the underwear back on and walked back into my room into my walk in wardrobe to see what i had left –well let's just say it look like i took nothing- and picked out a pink long-sleeve top that went off my shoulders that in black writing said peace, some skinny black leggings and black high heels i next went to the bathroom to add makeup and did the normal look foundation, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, glossy lipstick and some pink blush.

I looked over to check the time and saw it was 5am so i had 1 hour to get food, luggage in the car and to the airport okkkkkkkk.

* * *

30 minutes we arrived at the airport Renee was sending my car to forks so i would have a car and not some piece of junk i still didn't know how i was going to be able to go over there without getting noticed. Then Renee said just as i was thinking 'now put this on and no one will notice you' it was an ugly brown colour that went down to boob length 'ew you want me to wear that piece of shit i would rather have my own hair thank you very much!' ' just till you get on the plane then you can take it off' i was going on my private jet so no one will notice who i am while i am on it. 'ergh fine just till i get on the plane!'

* * *

30 mins later i was on the plane and it was ready to take of Renee wasn't come with me because she didn't want to see Charlie so she left it up to me. _bitch_

As soon as we was up in the air i went to the bathroom and took the wig of pulling out my long blonde hair that i love so much, today i had straighten it so it was just below my bum not on my bum and curly like normal and put in a pink bow and added on all the jewellery Renee said not to bring dumb ass.

2 hours later the plane hit the ground and i got up and ready.

I had landed at a private terminal so no one would see me and i walked to the exit to see Charlie there waiting for me.

* * *

**Do you like it sorry for not updating it in a while **

**xx**

**Crystal-Lee**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry I havn't been putting more chapters up lately but I decided to write some more tell me what you think :)**

'Isabella! You have grown up so much. Did you have a good flight? Where's your mum? And put your wig back on before somebody recognises you' Charlie said to me.

'My name is Bella Charlie BEEEELLAAA and the flight was crap stupid chairs made my ass dumb, mum didn't want to come and f* no that wig is barf'

That shut him up for a minute 'well ok then Bella the cars outside do you have your luggage?'

'Yes its coming in 5...4...3...2...' 'Your luggage Miss Swan where would you like me to put it?'

'In the car shit head' i said to a man who was in his early 30's wearing a disgusting red uniform.

I then went and followed Charlie outside to his car which of cores had to be his fricken police car *barf*. 'Umm Charlie I don't think it's all going to fit'

'Yes it will we will put half in yours and half in my car' 'umm where a bout's is my car then intestine.' 'Behind mine' he answered me with piss off all through his voice... oh well.

* * *

20 minutes later we arrived at a welcome to forks sign. *sigh* not Hollywood. As we got further into forks it began to get worse. Green. Green. & more Green EW.

When we finally arrived at Charlie's house we grabbed my bags and after they were all inside I started to redecorate my room Charlie had every colour you could think of in paint in the attic and said I could use any colour paint and could go out shopping later for stuff for my room if I wore my wig.

I walked up stair to see what I could do to my room and when I walked in I was surprised it had two windows next to each other on the left hand side when you walked in and it had a view of the forest and wooden floors. I brought all my suitcases up then opened one suitcase that had all my bathroom products in it a went to find the bathroom I went to turn around when spotted 2 other doors I went up and opened one and it opened up to a massive walk in wardrobe and it was big! Nearly the same size to the one at home!

The next door opened up to a bathroom and for once I was amazed it was already done it was white themed with white wooden walls and at the far end there was a big window in the corner and a massive window on the roof. In the middle of the whole bathroom there was a big white furry rug and a bath with a canopy over it.** (Look on profile for whole look & add a shower)**.

I dragged the suitcase in and grabbed a wig I had bought from a professional wig shop just in case Renee was going to make me wear a wig and I was right and it was a dam right ugly one! This wig was a light brown but with lighter brown highlights in it, and it was curly and to boob length after I had done admiring it I placed it in a draw.

After I had packed all my bathroom stuff away I jumped in the shower to just have a quick shower. Once I had finished in the shower I grabbed a towel and went to open another suitcase that held my bra and undies in and put on a matching pink set on I turned around to find my other suitcase that held my dresses in it when I spotted another small window that was facing across to another house. I then got a gimps of someone duck -thank god I had a towel over my head- wtf were they watching me get dressed oh well that's nothing new hope they liked what they saw.

When I finally got the suitcase open I got out a dress that went half way up my thigh that was white with pink flowers on it with a light brown rope around my waist and also grabbed a white hooded cardigan and some white Jimmy Choo heals. As I started to walk out my room I quickly remembered my wig and ran to the bathroom and put it on and took a peak at the window and saw two boys around my age one with blonde shaggy hair and one with a bronzy coloured hair and they both had their back to me on a sofa laughing at someone who I couldn't see. As I walked out my room I grabbed my handbag and walked out checking I had everything.

'BYE CHARLIE GOING SHOPPING!' I called to him on my way out to my car. I ran into the garage jumped in my car, lit a siggy and drove to the nearest mall. When I finally parked my car I headed into the mall and went to grab all the things I needed.

* * *

After 4 hours I finally had everything I needed I had picked out a cool looking bed that was a white double bed that had a white chest of draws attached to it at the side, a black with pink pock-a-dot bed and pillow covers, Some plain pink pillows, A blue pillow with a B out it for Bella, A big screen TV, A white unite that when with the bed to put stuff on, 4 picture frames that could hold 3 pictures each that went downwards, A pink fan encase I got hot, blue sofa, cool looking lights, print on stickers for the walls & lots more stuff.

When I had finally managed to finish my room it looked hot! If I do say so myself **(pic of room on blog)**

'BELLA DINNERS READY' Charlie shouted to me

I ran down stairs shouting 'ok' When I got to the kitchen there was two plates of spaghetti on the table one in front of Charlie and one across from him oh god help me.

'Thanks Charlie'

'No problem Bella' He answered back, after 5 minutes of complete silence he finally broke it by say the worst thing he could possibly say 'So I have some rules to set out and I have to tell you something' rules no oh no.

'umm ok start with what you have to tell me' I told him.

'Well I don't think you will particularly like this news but... I have enrolled you in the local high school'

'WHAT!' I screamed

'Well I thought it would be a good idea'

'Fine then I will go but I don't guaranty I will follow the rules' I told him.

'Ok then now I only have a few rules and don't interrupt me while I am talking ok?' He asked me. 'Ok' I answered back.

'Rule number 1. No drinking' omg how will I live, I am like an alcoholic 'Rule number 2. No smoking' well he doesn't need to know about that one. 'Rule number 3. No getting arrested' Charlie said the last one in a scary tone.

'Umm Charlie I may have a problem with number 1, 2 and 3, if you read the newspaper then you would know that and that I get arrested every other day' I said with a smile. 'Well then I really hope you don't get caught by anyone but me' he said in a joking tone. 'Ah now I remember why I love you' he started laughing at this, 'well I hope you still love me after this but you have to get to bed now' I looked at him confused 'umm but why its only 10.30?' I asked him. 'Well I hate to tell you this but you umm... have school in the morning' 'WHAT!' I shouted at him, 'and your school uniforms in your room' 'WHAT!' I screamed.

'Bella please don't get mad it's the only school in Forks other than boarding school in Seattle, plus Forks High is a public school' Charlie told me. 'Fine but if I don't like the uniform I am changing it ok?' 'Fine' then I walked upstairs to go look at my uniform.

When I got upstairs and looked at my inform I swear I was nearly sick it was that gross it was a red, black and white chequered skirt that went down to the ankle, black plain tights, a white button up shirt that was very long and a red, black and white chequered long tie. Hum how to change it easy peasy I grab my sewing kit and got to work.

* * *

2 hours later I had finished and had the skirt to come up to mid thigh and then I had changed the shirt to a designer one that I had used in a movie I had made recently that I got to keep it was a short white fitted top that the sleeves went just below the elbow, black sexy tights and had made the tie short so it was just sitting below my boobs **(pictures on blog)**.

After all this was done it was around 12 so I got a shower changed into my pyjamas and headed off to bed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think **

**xx**

**Crystal-Lee**


	4. Chapter 4

For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)

I'm like a puzzle  
But all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this  
We can make some magic, I'm on like that

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA

Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

'_That was another one of Bella Swan's new song the album is coming out in November 5__th__ buy it quick before they all go!' _the radio guy said.

Ergh what time is it? 5.30 AM! What the hell? Oh right school hum what to wear what to wear? Oh right got uniform ha forgot that.

After I had put my uniform on it looked like this starting from my toes I had some black 6-inch heels with bows on the back, my sexy tights then my short skirt that went to my thigh and I had rolled the top of the skirt because that was just my look and then my tie was short so it came only just below my boobs and the top button wasn't done up so my tie was hanging a few centimetres from where it was meant to be I had got a shower I dried my hair and once I put it in a sloppy bun I put my wig over my hair and sorted it out then I put on my make up mascara, blush, blue eye shadow, eyeliner, pale pink lip gloss and foundation. For accessories I put on my lucky charm bracelet I went nowhere without, a few more plain bracelets, big hoop earrings and a cute necklace.

By the time I was finished it was 8 so I headed down stairs to get some food. Once I got down stair I said hi to Charlie, grabbed a breakfast bar, grabbed my handbag, my car keys, the new blank book Charlie had bought for me and then said bye to Charlie just before I got in the car Charlie said to me 'by the way your name will be Isabella Dwyer' and had gotten in the car it was half past 8.

The drive to school was loud and fast because I had the radio playing top volume, me singing at top volume and driving at top speed to school. I was driving so fast I nearly missed the turning, but I didn't, I sped into school and into a parking space so fast everyone turned and looked at me.

'Now that the attention I want' I said to myself, I slowly got out of the car when I got out the car I looked around and the first thing I noticed what that they all looked the same and all smart in their uniform I then heard a few wolf whistles from guys and glares from pretty much every girl, and how did I respond, I smirked and walk straight into the office. The inside of the office was gross it was a horrible it was a yucky peach orange colour and all the walls we're chipped. 'Hello sweetie what can I do for you today?' the old office lady asked me, isn't it obvious I am new? 'Yer I am new I need my schedule' I told her 'yes of course what's your name?' 'Isabella s-Dwyer' whoops nearly slipped 'ah here it is' she handed me the stuff and I said thanks and walked out by the time I had finished in the office the car park was deserted and the times table said assembly well lets go find it.

I came up to 2 massive brown doors that had a sign on it assembly in progress. 'Hum so assembly's through here' I said to myself.

I pushed on the doors and they wouldn't open so I tried again and they still wouldn't open so I pushed really hard and they slammed opened 'whoops' I said I looked around and saw about 200 people looking at me with their mouths open I laughed and spotted a seat to sit in it was right at the back perfect for me. After what seemed like 3 hours of staring at me some when onto the stage and started to talk.

'Hello I am Mr Peters and I am your new principal this year, this year is going to be basically the same as last year but I will go through the rules for all the new people. First topic Detention, this will be given if you disturb the class or miss one... Second topic Cigarettes, NOT ALOUD... Third topic Uniform, you will be given detention if a teacher does not like the way your uniform is, skirt is meant to be below the knee, plain black or blue tights, lace up flat black shoes, NO heavy makeup...' He droned on and on well now I know I will be getting detention on the first day yay! Not! I got my iPod out my bag and put and some random songs 45 minutes later everyone started to get up and leave so I put my iPod back in my bag and walked out.

Just as I was about to walk out the door I tripped over something, and then fell on something hard, I opened my eye to see what I had fell on and it turned out I had fell on top a REALLY hot guy, he had black curly short hair and was really buff I then turned around to look at what I tripped on and saw I had tripped over someone bag. The Guy I had fell on was staring at me with big eyes I started to giggle and got up said 'sorry' and walked off.

Once I was round the corner I went outside and sat down on a bench and went into my bag and got out a siggy and lit it and got my times table out and checked what was on there and what time it said this:

**8.30**- Monday Assembly/ Sose rest of the days

**9.30**- Break

**10.30**- Health

**11.30**- English

**12.30**- Lunch

**1.00**- Science

**2.00**- Maths

**3.00**- Home time

I put it back in my back as I did that I heard heavy footsteps coming and remembered my cigarette and quickly through it behind me and quickly pretended to be looking through my bag.

'Hi' a deep voice said to me I looked up and saw it was the guy I fell on he continued 'Sorry about tripping over' I laughed, 'What are you apologising for?, I was the one who tripped on you' I said to him, He laughed in a awkward tone 'Well you see that was my bag you tripped on' I laughed I had a feeling it was yours and what was you doing on the floor any way?' 'Well it kind of a tradition me and my friends do something stupid each day and today was my day, Oh I am so stupid I never introduced myself, I'm Emmett McCartney and you are?' he said all this really fast I laughed 'slow down, Well my name is Isabella Dwyer but you can call me Bella, and don't worry me and my friends back home did some things people still talk about' I said thinking about the time me, Taylor, Selena and Ashley climbed the Eifel tower and wanted to jump off it and parachute to the bottom, while we was trying to climb up there, a whole crowd of people had formed at the bottom along with all the camera's and stuff...

Flash back...

'_haha this is so much fun' Selena Shouted we was all laughing._

'_BEST idea EVER Bella!' Ashley Shouted to me._

'_Yer this is even better than burning that club down' Taylor Said_

'_OH MY GOD WE'RE NEARLY AT THE TOP' I screamed_

'_Aha look down' Ashley Shouted_

_We all looked down and saw cameras and a whole crowd of people 'aha and look up there, there are helicopters' we looked back up to see helicopters just like Taylor had said. 'Yay we're at the top!' screamed Selena._

'_yay ok lets jump from here' _

_We all made sure are parachutes were ready and counted _

'_1!' Ashley Shouted_

'_2!' Screamed Selena_

'_3!' Screamed Taylor _

'_GO!' I Screamed._

_When we jumped there was a load of loud screams we were all laughing are heads off when we all got about ¾ of the way we put are parachute up and glided to the bottom it was one of the most funniest times I have ever had with my friends. _

'That's cool so where bout's are you from' he asked while coming to sit next to me 'Hollywood' I answered 'But I was born here' I finished 'Well I am originally from Hollywood but I moved here when I was 6' He told me 'Oh that's cool' I told him, I rummaged through his pocket for something and pulled out 2 cigarettes and handed one to me 'here I saw you throw your other away' I laughed a 'thanks' and pulled out my lighter to light it.

'So as you are new here and have no one to sit with would you like to sit with me and my friends?' he asked me 'sure' I replied.

After a minutes of silence he asked 'so you wann play 20 Questions?' 'Aha ok I will start' I told him.

Italic Emmett **bold Bella**

'**What year are you in?'**

'_Junior you?'_

'**Same'**

'_Ok hum Favourite Colour?' _

'**Pink & blue what about you?**

'_Green & black'_

'**Favourite food?'**

'_Spaghetti you?'_

'**Pizza!'**

'_What car do you drive?'_

'**Aha I don't know what type it is but it's a pink convertible what about you?' **

'_Aha that would suit you a black Jeep!'_

'**hum one more before the bell goes hum... who do you think is the pretties actress or famous girl?' **

'_umm-' He started to blush'-Isabella Swan' yay he pick me._

'**Aww that sweet' **We started laughing for no reason then all of a sudden there was a loud bell

'Argh what is that?' I asked Emmett

He laughed 'The Bell for next class' 'oh' I answered feeling a bit dumb.

He got up through his cigarette away and held a hand out, I grabbed it and he pulled me up, once I was up we started to walk a little bit in silence while I finished my cigarette, Once I was finished he asked 'So what class do you have now?' 'umm I think its Health, what do you have?' 'Health too' 'Well then at least I will know someone, Any who what's Health about?' I asked him.

'Ok I am just guessing here have you ever been to a school?' He asked

I laughed 'No'

He Laughed 'Well Health this term is about Sex Ed, Well basically they tell you not to have sex and stuff' He told me

'Well there to late with telling me this so does that mean I don't have to go to class?' I asked hopefully.

He laughed 'If that was the case there would never be a class there'

We stopped near a door and walked in as we walked he walked off to some people who called him over and when I stepped in everyone stopped talking and looked a me 'What' I shouted and glared at them all before they stopped staring and went back to their conversation.

The room was a plain white colour and all the walls were either pealing or chipped there was a whiteboard at the front of the class and 3 rows of 4 tables in 2's and a teacher's desk at the front.

I went up to the teacher and said 'Hi, I am Bella, I am new here so where do I gosit ?' I asked him.

He looked at me in a purvey way and answered 'Hello Bella my name is Mr Carter, you can sit next to the big guy in the back row' He said pointing to Emmett, he smiled a dimpled smile and waved.

I laughed as I walked up to him and said in a playful way 'You are such a dork' he just laughed.

Then class started 'Hello class for those who doesn't know me I am Mr Carter I am your Health teacher this year, this term we are doing Sex Ed so I want you all to be truthful who here has had sex' I raised my hand a little and looked around I saw about 5 other hands up including me and Emmett, I was the only girl and then there was Emmett and 3 other guys, I laughed and then everyone turned around to look at me, once they had turned back around and focused on what the teacher was saying I whispered to Emmett 'Wake me up 5 minutes before the bell goes' he laughed and said 'ok'.

50 minutes later someone started to talk to me 'Bella wake up' 'hum' I answered 'Teachers coming' this got me up I looked up to see him coming over so pretended to be tying my shoe.

The teacher came over and said to me 'What are you doing Bella?' 'Tying me shoes lace' I said in a dur tone. He replied confused 'You don't have any shoe laces' 'well then aren't you smart' I said to him and then the bell rung so I walked off.

I heard laughing coming out behind me so I turned and saw Emmett laughing at me I just smiled and asked 'where's the English room?' 'Down that corridor I can take you?' he told me 'no I am ok I am going to skip it' he laughed 'Why English is the easiest subject?' I laughed 'remember I told you I have never been to a school before?' I asked him 'Yer' he asked completely confused 'Well I can spell only small words' I said smiling 'oh' he answered then he continued 'Finally I found someone who's like me' he shouted I laughed and walked outside.

1 hour later a saw people walking out classrooms then I heard the bell through my earphones so I got all packed away and walked to the lunch room, When I got there It was packed! There was a massive line for food, tables full to the limit. 'Hum where's Emmett?' I said to myself, 'Here' someone said behind me I jump 'Oh My God you scared me' I said laughing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowds of people to an empty table and said...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I am so so so so so so so so sorry I havent uploaded in ages to tell the truth I could think of anything to write so can people start giving me ideas of what to write please and that way I will probaly post more chapters up quicker.**

**Also I LOVE reading other peoples storys so if you have one for me to read that is either **

**Edward x Bella**

**Jasper x Bella **

**or Emmett x Bella **

**Then click the review button or send me a message and I will read it and tell you what I think about it because I am finding it hard to find some storys I havent read lol.**

**i have also been forgetting to do this:**

******Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns all characters on here but I just controle everything they say and do :)**

******Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter tell me what you think**

* * *

'There's my Friends coming now' he said pointing towards the door that i had just walked through a few minutes ago.

Then I saw a small pixie looking girl who had short black spiky hair and Green eyes walk over towards us who was holding hand with a tall lean looking boy who had blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes.

Following behind them was another boy who had a reddish brown hair colour and green eyes who was also holding hands with someone she was tall and looked like a model and had blonde hair that was pretty but wasn't as long as mine and blue eyes.

By this time they had all sat down and I introduced myself to all of them

'Hi'I said to all of them

The pixie went first 'hi I'm Alice Cullen'

'Jasper Hale' blonde guy

'Edward Mason' reddish brown hair guy

'Rosalie Hale I'm also Jaspers twin' Model

'Nice to meet you all I'm Bella Dwyers' I told them

'I love how you have your outfit, it look great!' Alice said to me that when I noticed they all were wearing the uniform differently to everyone else at the school.

**(look on my profile cant bother explaining sorry :) )**

'Thanks yours is cute too ' I answered back

'So how are you enjoying Forks so far' Rosalie asked me

'Boring the only thing i have done here yet is go shopping for things in my room and thats it' i told her

'Wait A minute aren't you the chiefs daughter' Jasper said to me

I laughed 'yer Charlie's my dad why?'

I asked him

'Oh well Eddie here lives next door to him' he look at Edward while saying this.

'OH MY GOD' jasper screamed as if remembering something he looked at Emmett 'Now I know why you look familiar Emmett she's the girl in the house next door to Eddie the one th- OW! Why did you kick me Emmett?' at this point Edward was nearly on the floor laughing and Rosalie, Alice and me was looking in-between Emmett and Jasper confused as and Emmett glaring at Jasper.

'What are you talking about' Alice asks

Emmett kept glaring at Jasper as if to say don't you dare say anything

Then everything clicked

'OMG you were the peeping toms yesterday weren't you!' i said to them

Edward had stopped laughing at this point and all the boys had gone quiet and were just looking down.

I started laughing and they all looked at me weird in till I said 'don't worry I'm not mad at you'

'oh well thats good' Emmett said

Alice decided to change the subject at this point

'so Bella do you like shopping'

'Are you kidding I love it' I said

She squealed and said 'well do you want to go shopping tomorrow?' she asked me

'Of course I do'

This is what me, Rosalie- or Rose as she told me to call her- and Alice talk about for the rest of lunch.

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

'What the Hell what that!' I asked looking around

'The bell again Bella it means time for class' Emmett told me they all started laughing while I got pissed at them in till they all had enough of laughing at me and Rose asked 'What class do you have now Bella?'

'Science'

'YAY, we all have it to' Alice said

2 Hours later of pure torture that everyone her calls school we were finally aloud out of this hell hole.

As we was all walking out the school doors into the car park my phone had gone off

_Woah oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
Woah oh oh  
There's a party at a rich dude's house  
If ya wanna go then ya now oh  
We're gonna fight till we do it right  
So let's woah oh oh  
Tonight_

_I wake up in the front yard_  
_(We don't care)_  
_White stain on the sofa_  
_(We don't care)_  
_I threw up in the closet_  
_And I don't care_  
_Cause the sun is coming up_  
_And oh my god I think I'm still fucked up_  
_Get fucked up_

_**(Ke$ha: Party at a rich dudes house)**_

'Yellow...?' I said answering my phone

'Yellow Fucker, what you up to, having fun in spoons?' Mary Kate Asked me

'M.K! i haven't talked to you in forever how did you find out where I am I am so so so so so sorry I never said bye bye'

'Thats alright cause you gotta come back on Friday night anyway for V.S (Victoria Secret) and guess what we are BOTH the main girls on this show'

I screamed 'No Way I am so excited'

'I know me too' M.K said

'Wait you never answered my Q who told you where I am?' I asked

'Oh Taylor shes so dumb at times but i still love her anyway I go to her where's B cause I haven't seen her and she goes she in forks and im like oh why and she goes Shit! I want meant to tell anyone anything and i was like lol'

I laughed 'I told her she could tell you just nobody whos not my friend, oh well'

I turned around and saw that Emmett, Edward, Rose, Jasper and Alice had all gone quite and was just watching me.

'hey M.K can I phone you back laters cause I got people here'

'Oh yer thats ok B I will speak to you soon love you Bitch'

'Love you too Bitch' I said back and we both hung up.

'Sorry bout that' I say turning around to talk to them.

'OMG that song is on Bella Swans new CD that only came out yesterday how did you get it before me & Rose we are like her biggest fans' Alice said in one breath

one word, CONECTIONS' I said smiling

'So you guys want to come over Charlies not back till 6?' I asked them

They all nodded a yes and walked over to a black jeep, a yellow Porsche and a Red sports car while I walked over to my pink convertible.

* * *

**Well did you like it if you did or didnt could you still please review it I would like that alot i would realy like maybe 15 review so click the button and reveiw**

**Love**

**Crystal Lee**

**xx**

!Review!

V


End file.
